


Foreign Exchange

by TheAwolAngel



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, Mistaken Identity, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwolAngel/pseuds/TheAwolAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new tension is brewing between the gods. Both Greek and Asgardian sides are quietly and stealthily readying for war</p><p> but the usually peaceful goddess, Hestia forces the two sides to meet in the middle and settle out how to stop an oncoming and unnecessary battle that would surely end bloody.</p><p>Their terms come down to an even exchange.</p><p>"We will both choose a champion to exchange for a month. If said champions survive the month, then there will be no war, agreed?"</p><p>Two weeks later the champions are chosen, and Percy Jackson and Thor Odinson switch sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Percy didn't like to yell but seriously this was messed up.

"What do you mean you're trading me?!"

Zeus stood at his full stature looking as unimpressed as ever,"It's simple. You are going to stay with the nice Asgardians and if you survive a month there, you can come back."

Percy did not feel better after that explanation,"If i survive? are you joking?"

Zeus frowned,"I don't joke. You've been chosen as our champion to trade."

Percy pinched the bridge of his nose,"Hold on, I'm still stuck on the being used as a freakin' Pokemon card. I'm so not on board with this so give me one good reason why i should do this." He demanded.

This time The all knowing Athena spoke up,"We are under threat of war, Perseus. If you do this, you'll be preventing a lot of blood shed and another war that this time we won't even stand a chance at winning."

Ugh why did she have to word it like that Percy thought to himself, feeling guilty and undeniably selfish.

He groaned before looking up at Zeus again,"Fine, I'll be your champion thing. When am i going to be. . . exchanged?"

Zeus stated calmly and confidently,"In two hours."

"Wait what?! Two hours, you gave me two hours notice? I have to pack and say goodbye to people and that'll take at least four hours."

Zeus had already tuned out the black haired half bloods angry rant so Poseidon shrunk down to reach his son's height.

He rested a calming hand on the angrily heaving shoulders and spoke ,"Percy, I'm sure you'll be back before you know it so there's no need to say long goodbyes or anything plus they're providing you clothes on Asgard so packing's unnecessary."

Percy stared into identical sea green eyes and whispered,"Dad, I'm kind of freaking out ya' know. I'm going to a foreign place with foreign people i know nothing about and they're coming to get me in two hours. This is weird even by my standards and i need some fatherly advice right about now." 

Poseidon sighed,"The Asgardians are kind of like what mortals call vikings. They are a warrior race that succeed in every form of combat and to be completely honest, they would destroy us in battle without a doubt, that's why we need you Percy. You're adaptable, friendly, and an amazing fighter, you'd fit in just fine. I'm positive you'll be fine. I have faith in you, son."

Percy smiled shakily, finally calming down a little,"Thanks dad, that actually really helped."

His father flashed him a grin,"Glad i could help but you should probably greet your little friends and Sally and Paul farewell, remember you only have about two hours." He reminded.

"Right." Percy confirmed uneasily before waving and moving to leave the Olympian throne room.

Next stop, Camp Half Blood.


	2. Saying Goodbye

"You're going where?" His wise girl had asked, looking interested.

Percy rolled his eyes with a fond smile,"Some place called Asgard, apparently they're like vikings."

She zeroed in on the Asgard part mentally disregarding the viking part,"Ooh, i read in a mythology textbook that Asgard has amazing architecture, possibly even better than the Stark building."

"I hope they have those pointy viking hats, always wanted one of those." He stared at the surf dreaming of the awesome viking hat.

She pushed his shoulder,"Percy, they're not hats, they're helmets." She said pointedly.

"Oh." 

Silence filled the air once again before Annabeth decided to break it with a question

"So, how long are you going to be gone?"

Percy breathed out a sigh,"A month and I'm leaving in less than two hours." He said staring at the ground moodily.

She took a glance at Percy's sad disposition and grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing him to look at her.

"This is a great opportunity Percy to experience another world, not a lot of people get that chance so please Percy, don't waste it."

With that she gave him a meaningful look and softly pecked him on the cheek, leaving him alone on the peaceful beach.

After a few minutes he checked his brand new waterproof Finding Nemo watch and read it out loud.

"I've got one hour and thirty seven minutes left before i have to leave, i better high tail it to Mom and Paul." He thought to himself as he got up onto his feet and whistled for Blackjack.

Less than five minutes later, Blackjack landed right on the beach front, ready to go.

"Hey Boss, Where to?"

He smiled at his friends stubbornness,"Blackjack, how many times do i have to tell you to just call me Percy?"

"At least a couple million more times. Now, where are we heading?" 

"Can you drop me off at my mom and Paul's place?"

"Sure can, Boss."

Percy shook his head while smiling tiredly at his faithful companion,"Thanks Blackjack."

"No problem, Boss."  
\-------------------------------------------------------

After a short flight later, the Blofis residence was finally visible. The two cruised lower and lower until four black hooves met the ground. Hopping off, Percy smiled fondly and smoothed down Blackjack's wild mane,"Thanks Blackjack."

He neighed softly while bumping his snout to the palm of Percy's other hand.

"No problem Boss, but do you by any chance have sugar cubes on you ?"

Percy smiled sadly,"Sorry Buddy, i don't have any today but next time I'll remember to bring you double the donuts." He promised before waving goodbye and walking towards their familiar white painted door.

He heard the flap of wings and he turned around fast enough to see a flash of black before it was gone.

He turned back to the door and knocked.

"Coming!" a feminine voice shouted from the other side of the door.

Percy stepped back right when the door ripped open.

Percy smiled at his mother who was covered in flour and a little bit of blue food coloring.

"Hey Mom." He greeted softly before he was tackled in a hug and dragged into their living room.

"Percy, gods i missed you." She said while hugging him harder.

He smiled down at her and tightened his arms as well,"I miss you too, mom."

She unraveled her arms and started tugging him towards the kitchen,"C'mon, I was just making Blue cookies."

He gently stopped her,"Mom, i can't, i'm sorry, i don't have the time."

Her smile started to turn into a frown,"Why not, you just got here?"

He looked down to his watch and he frowned,"I've got twenty minutes until i have to be at the top of the Empire State Building."

She backed up a little,"Why?" She asked cautiously, afraid of what she'd hear.

He tried to laugh,"Um, Zeus may or may not have signed me up for an exchange student, type of thing."

She crossed her arms,"and who exactly are they exchanging you to?"

"The Asgardian's." Percy answered softly.

"and where are you going to be at?"

"From what i can tell, not anywhere on earth."

She looked at him with that understanding face she did so well,"For how long Percy?"

"A month."

She almost looked like she'd cry, but his mom was strong, he knew she could handle this.

She tugged him tightly into her arms like she used to when he was small and wished him luck,"Love you so much, honey. Be safe and try to contact us when you can, okay?"

"Okay Mom, i love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.


	3. Percy's Fashionably Late

They all waited on the newly repaired Bifrost bridge, that had been destroyed only months beforehand.

The ever regal looking Odin rested a calming hand over his heirs sturdy shoulder.

They made eye contact and Odin smiled proudly,"You've made me quite proud Thor and i have no doubt that you'll be a worthy representative for Asgard, i want you to know that."

Thor smiled back showing off a row of pure white teeth,"Thank you father, i'm just glad there will be no need for war. We've lost enough." 

Thor took a second to stare off the side of the bridge, into the dark abyss of space, thinking of none other than a certain black haired green eyed male.

It didn't show but Odin thought of Loki as well. He did feel a grudging sorrow for his wayward adoptive son but he was a king and he couldn't afford to show that kind of weakness.

Heimdall's golden eyes made contact with Odin,"It's time, my Lord."

Odin nodded solidly to Heimdall before squeezing his son's shoulder in a show of comfort before him and his son entered the Bifrost with Heimdall.

Lady Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun watched from a distance as their ruler and their friend entered the Bifrost, watched as it begun to spin and rotate until it finally shot out a beam of light pointed straight for midgard otherwise known as planet Earth.  
\-----------------------------------

Percy made it two minutes late to Mount Olympus. 

"I'm not that late. It'll be fine." He softly commented to himself as he walked casually towards the throne room,"I mean, the viking people are literally a planet away so they probably haven't even gotten here yet either."

He was wrong.

He pushed open the gigantic throne room doors coming to face a room filled to capacity with the Olympians giant forms and two smaller forms, that Percy couldn't identify.

The gods and the two were chatting softly and had yet to notice Percy who stood awkwardly at the door.

He uncomfortably cleared his throat to grab some attention.

What he didn't account for was the fact the throne room had high ceilings that carried loud echo's.

Every eye turned to him.

Percy could've blushed but instead he rubbed the back of his neck while smiling embarassed,"Haha, sorry i'm late, i had a Jack in the Crack burrito that was not agreeing with me." 

His half hearted joke earned no laughs except a slight chuckle from Hermes who immediately smothered his mouth so no further sound would escape.

If his dad wasn't so disciplined, he'd probably end up face palming at him, Percy thought watching his dads features turn slightly more warning as if to say ,"Watch what you say."

So he tried. dragging his feet to stand right at his father's side, finally taking a second to examine the strange men who stood opposite of them.

The bulky blonde was the first one to speak, his voice booming and jovial,"Hello Olympians, if i can formally introduce myself, i am Thor Odinson crowned prince of Asgard, the chosen champion for my people." He smiled charmingly before stepping back.

Poseidon subtly pushed Percy forward, telling him without words that he could introduce himself in a similar manner.

Percy smiled and waved sheepishly,"Hi, I'm Percy-" Poseidon gave him a stern look and Percy cringed,-"Okay, my name is Perseus Jackson Son of Poseidon." He gestured to his father,"This guy." and continued,"I guess i'm the uh champion thing for them." He waved half hazardly at the Olympian council finishing his introduction with an awkward,"and yeah."

He shuffled back into his dads side while the greying eyepatch guy at the blonde's side sized him up, and he didn't look too impressed if his curled lip had anything to say about it.

Zeus coughed breaking the awkward air that had settled.

"Well now that are chosen ones have been introduced, i believe we can continue our terms of exchange." 

Poseidon grabbed Percy by the arm while the Asgardians reflected them by slowly meeting in the middle, facing each other.

Zeus followed,"So the decided terms are to switch our champions for exactly one month and if they survive that month, than there will be no war. We shall reconvene back on Mount Olympus in one month." He made eye contact with both Odin and his brother, making sure they'd understood to which they both nodded.

He clasped both his hands and smiled,"Great." He returned to his previous spot on his throne and watched as everything continued to unfold.

Odin released Thor's arm and held out a hand for Percy to grab as Poseidon copied the motion, releasing Percy and holding out a hand.

Percy grasped the mans hand firmly and the regal looking eye patch man introduced himself,"Hello Perseus, my name is Odin and i am The current ruler of Asgard. You will be remaining with me and my wife at our home, Valaskialf until the months end." 

Percy nodded in understanding, distantly hearing his father echo Odin's words to the blonde viking guy, Thor.

"Hello I'm Poseidon and i will be hosting you in my home in Atlantis, which is in fact under water but i have ways around that, oh and i'll introduce you to my wife and eldest son once we arrive there."

Percy's heart went out to the guy, i mean, having to stay with Amphrite and Triton for an entire month would probably be no less than torture. Percy could hardly stand the two for minutes much less days or weeks.

Percy focused back on Odin who by that time had walked himself into a strangely patterned circle. 

He reluctantly joined the man in the circle which had started to light up and glow.

Percy's first instinct was to panic but his eyes shifted to Odin who seemed more or less at ease, meaning no danger was present.

The circle began to light up like a firework allowing Percy one last glance at mount Olympus and his dad before he vanished completely only to reappear thousands of miles away in a magnificent place called Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.


	4. Odin The Tour Guide

Percy was not known for being graceful, so it wasn't a big surprise when he collapsed in a heap upon his arrival on Asgard, just feeling grateful to be back on the ground.

Speaking of ground, the ground in front of him kind of looked like a rainbow, it was pretty cool.

"This would be awesome to have back at camp." He couldn't help but think, tapping the multicolored flooring.

Just then a cough cuts through Percy's train of thought, he glanced up from his position on the floor to see The mighty eye patch guy gesturing to the rainbow bridge.

"You may come back tomorrow if you wish to inspect The Bifrost more but for right now i'd like to begin our tour, Asgard has many beautiful sights i'd believe you would like."

Percy nodded with a heavy sigh, pushing himself back onto his own two feet,"Okay," he replied simply, waiting for Mr. Eyepatch to take the lead and he did, beginning his long walk across the bridge with Percy following closely behind.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Odin escorted Percy through the never ending hallways, half-heartedly telling the history of the halls that Percy honestly tried to listen to but ended up only paying half-attention to, making sure to nod when he thought it was needed and smiling when he would look back at him.

He couldn't help the stray thought that Annabeth would've loved the architecture of this place. It was comparable to Mount Olympus, decked out in so much silver and gold, it would've costed millions on Earth.

He noticed Odin had gone silent and all the sound that remained was the slight echo of their light foot falls on the tiled floors.

Percy never was one for silences.

He increased his stride to match Odin's and tried to make a conversation with the graying man,"Your home is very impressive. . ." His words dropping off once he noticed the enormous glowing door they had come to face.

Mr. Eyepatch smirked,"Thank you Mr. Jackson, your words are kind."

Percy shrugged sheepishly while staring at the great doors,"Eh, it's cool. Your home is honestly breath taking."

Odin nodded in acceptance moving to place his hand on the door.

Percy felt anticipation rising in him, what would be behind that door?

Odin forced the doors open with a the push of an arm and Percy was immediately greeted by the sights of a well lit room that held a long table that could easily fit five hundred.

"This is the dining area, where we hold feasts for large occasions, like your arrival here."

Percy's sea green eyes blew open,"You're holding a feast because of me being here?"

"Yes and it should be starting soon, so i will just show you to where you'll be staying so you can rest before the feast begins." He said as he led Percy through a few more corridors until they met a smaller door.

"This will be your room for the next month, so i hope you find it to your liking."

Percy stepped into the regal looking room,"Oh yeah, this is definitely to my liking." He said to himself as he flopped on the king sized bed and immediately sunk into the comfortable mattress.

He let out an audible sigh of content, maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all.

"The feast begins soon, I'll have someone come to fetch you once it's time." 

Percy nodded his head in confirmation and heard the door close with a resounding click.

Soon enough he felt himself slowly dropping off into sleep.

"Eh, might as well have a nap." He yawned out as his eyes fluttered shut.


	5. Dude Looks Like Loki

The next time Percy was awoken it was to gentle knocks on his door.

He rapidly tried to make himself look presentable, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and forcing himself into a sitting position.

Quickly clearing his throat, he called out,"Come in."

The door pressed open and a girl with wavy brown hair peaked her head in.

She smiled flashing a row of pure white teeth,"Did i wake you?"

He shook his head,"No, i was up." He lied.

"Well good, the feast will be starting very soon, i was sent to help you pick the proper attire for tonight."

Percy glanced down at his wrinkled orange camp shirt and the worn blue jeans he threw on that morning,"Aren't these okay?" He questioned gesturing to his clothes.

She raised an unimpressed eyebrow and Percy was immediately reminded of his friend Annabeth and he automatically knew his question was probably stupid.

She licked her lip and made sure to word her words carefully,"They're fine but they're not really feast attire, feast attire is meant to be more formal." She started digging through the wardrobe on the opposite side of the room. 

Singularly picking out a pair of slim black pants, a long sleeved shirt and also dragging out what looked to be battle armor and plopping them onto the bed.

Percy gathered the fabric in his hands,"Uh, thanks but do you always wear battle armor or is it just a feast thing?"

She let out a breathy chuckle at the demigod,"We wear the outer armor during certain events like the feast, yes."

"Well if that's all you need, I'll wait outside. Just come out when you're dressed and ready and from there I'll lead you to the dining area."

She started to make her way out when Percy quickly called out to her,"Hey, i never got your name, mine is Percy."

"I am formally known as Lady Sif. It's been very nice meeting you, Percy." With that she walked out and closed the grand door with a soft click.

\---------------Linebreak----------------------------------------

After a brief struggle with the armor, he eventually fastened the buckles and laces. 

"And done." He commented to himself, breathing out a satisfied sigh.

He opened the door and found the Lady Sif standing there just like she said she'd be.

Her dark eyes scanned him, almost looking. . . sad.

He laid a tanned hand on her shoulder and she turned around looking like she was ten seconds from biting off his hand.

He quickly yanked off his hand and her expression softened.

"My apologies. It's just, you're wearing Loki's old clothing." She said gesturing to his green and black outfit.

"Is it a bad idea to ask who Loki is?" He queried softly, trying not to anger her.

She shook her head, waves falling in her face,"No, it's fine. Loki was Thor's brother."

He could tell he was treading on dangerous territory,"Was?"

She continued,"Loki always felt he deserved the throne and that led him to do some very bad things..."

"But he's gone now."

She glanced at him intensely,"You know, you actually look quite a lot like him. He had black hair and green eyes too."

He let out an awkward,"Oh." before falling silent as they continued their walk towards the dining hall.

\----------Linebreak--------------------------------------

He walked in behind Lady Sif and spotted all five hundred something chairs filled except for two. One next to the eye patch guy and one next two this group that honestly looked like the three musketeers. 

The Lady Sif filled in the spot with the three musketeers, leaving one chair next to the almighty eyepatch man.

After an awkward shuffle walk towards the chair, Percy sat, feeling out of place and uncomfortably stiff in the clothing/armor.

Odin smiled fleetingly at him and stood holding a gold goblet,"Friends and family, please welcome our special guest, Perseus, who will remain with us until the end of the month. Do your best to make him feel at home. Thank you." With a quick swig from the golden goblet he sat back down.

Everyone's eyes were on Percy so he waved,"Hey, i'm Percy. Nice to meet you all." He said and quickly sat back down with his head down.

A beautiful woman to Odin's right smiled at him but sadness shined in her features none the less,"My name is Freya and may i say, you look remarkably like my son."

Odin cut in,"Adoptive son."

Freya gave him a look and sighed turning back to Percy,"I'm sorry. We lost him recently and it's been hard but this is a feast, no place for the bad memories. Now tell us, darling, what is your opinion of Asgard so far?"

Leaning in, she truly looked interested so Percy tried to be enthusiastic, no need to anger any more gods,"It's been great. The room is really awesome and the bed is really comfy. I can't wait to see the rest soon."

Freya smiled,"Good, I'm sure my husband is dying to show you the rest of our home, especially our training area, it's quite large."

Odin inserted himself into the conversation, simultaneously stabbing a strange meat with his fork,"That's right, I'd like to show you the training room especially since I've heard you're quite handy with a sword."

Percy's hand immediately went to his pocket,"Uh, i'm not too bad, if i do say so myself."

Ancient eyes twinkled,"Wonderful, maybe you'd like to demonstrate tomorrow morning for us."

"Uh, sure. I can do that."

"Great, we've been looking for a sparring partner for Fandral and i think you'll do just fine Perseus."

He pointed to Fandral, a lanky blonde that kind of reminded him of Will Solace, a son of Apollo.

Percy nodded in acceptance then for the first time actually digging into the strange, foreign food in front of him.


	6. Thor and Triton Reluctant Roomates

Thor definitely felt out of his element.

He glanced through his long blonde curtain of hair to look at Lord Poseidon who carved through the water as if it were no different than walking on land but they were most definitely not on land.

They were actually under water. The fact he could breathe in the substance as if it were air scared and shocked him though he would never show it.

He remembered the Midgardian god explaining how he would live with him and his family under the sea through his blessing, whatever that was.

However the god of the sea had kept his side of the bargain so far, dragging him into the water against his pleas to stay on land and watching his shell shocked features as he breathed in the water with no problem.

"Trust me, my boy, everything under the sea is in my control. I wouldn't let harm come to my guest." Poseidon said, laughter tinging his voice which rang out crystal clear through the waters,"Now, come along son of Odin, I'm anxious for you to see your home for the next month," He claimed with a blinding smile, waving him over as he began wading further.

Thor's blue eyes glanced up uneasily and untrusting but eventually he gathered his nerve to continue to tread through the murky waters after the sea god.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Lord Poseidon's underwater castle was impressive to say the least, he mused in his thoughts as he and Lord Poseidon aimlessly roamed the decorative hallways of his underwater kingdom.

He came back to himself just in time to hear Lord Poseidon say,". . . You wouldn't mind would you, Thor?"

His blonde eyebrows shot up to his hairline. What did he ask?

Poseidon continued to look at him for an answer. Thor's mouth gaped open for a few seconds before he composed himself, straightening his spine and raising his chin to look confident, something he'd perfected when he was a mere adolescent to impress his father who had the look mastered effortlessly.

"Oh yes, I completely agree," Thor said nodding his head, forcing his blonde waves to bob awkwardly through the water.

The god of the sea raised an elegant eyebrow,"You do? That's great! I can't wait to tell Triton," Cheered the sea god who smiled mischievously, much like those strange red-headed twins from that movie that Lady Jane had him watch.

Lord Poseidon sped off, his legs powering through the water with ease leaving Thor to clumsily tread behind him. Thor stared off at the god in bewilderment, what has he gotten himself into?

He shrugged his muscled shoulders trying to shake off what just happened and succeeded a little. Tension leaving his form.

He awkwardly followed the sea god through the various grand hallways, slowly walking through while admiring the paintings that adorned the ancient walls until he completely stopped at the last frame on the shimmering wall.

It was the boy, the boy from the exchange, the one who currently resided in his home. If only he could remember his name. What was it? Peter. . . Preston. . . Percival. . .

"Perseus," Lord Poseidon cut in from behind him, scaring the blonde who stared intently into the perfectly captured painting.

"My apologies, i did not intend to frighten you."

"No worries, it's fine. I was just examining your brilliant artistry."

Poseidon turned to glance pridefully at the paintings that lined the walls. Each one painted perfection of a different person or animal.

"Thank you. I wanted to remember all of my children so i had them painted. One of my ex-lovers gave me the idea when i visited her home, she had many photos of her and our son lining her walls so i thought I'd do the same."

He tapped the top of the golden frame,"This one is Percy, he's currently my youngest half-blood child, only sixteen, practically a child and he's already been to war," He sighed softly, sea green eyes downcast and ancient.

Thor shook his head in confusion,"War? I wasn't aware there was any war occurring on midgard. Doctor Selvig never mentioned anything happening as of late."

The corner of Poseidon's mouth turned upward,"Your Doctor Selvig must be mortal, our mist covers the eyes of the mortals to hide us so they wouldn't have to witness the war that waged in their backyards."

Thor's lips formed an 'o' and Poseidon smiled,"But the time of war is over . . . for now."

They both nodded uncomfortably, feeling the underlying second meaning, they were walking a thin thread they both knew.

To break the growing silence Poseidon clapped his hand and smiled brightly,"Alright, now let us continue. My wife and son should be in the throne room right now."

He placed a fatherly hand across the bulky shoulders of Thor and slowly led him towards the heart of Atlantis, the royal throne room.

\------------------------------------------------------

Thor didn't know what to expect when he met the sea god's family but he didn't expect this.

"Thor, this is my wife, the lovely Amphitrite," He smiled bringing a long tanned arm to wrap around the women's waist and Thor could only be shocked.

She looked like . . . Jane.

Not exactly alike but like they could be sisters with similar bone structure, same hair color, same nose, same mouth, oh who was he kidding. They practically had the same face with only slight differences.

Lady Jane's eyes were prettier though, Thor couldn't help but think. He immediately shook himself from his stupor to bow respectfully.

"Pleased to meet you, Lady Amphitrite."

"And i you, Lord Thor."

Poseidon decided to cut in pushing forward a boy with green skin and scales that looked to be possibly a few years older than the Perseus boy.

"This is my eldest son Triton. He's the one you'll be sharing a room with," Both Thor and Triton's heads snapped to stare at Poseidon but only Triton made a sound, Thor was too busy staring astounded at the sea god. He had never shared a room with anybody, not even when he was a mere child.

"What?! Share a room?!" Triton cried out indignantly.

Poseidon nodded, unaffected by the yelling,"Yes, Thor's agreed to it so you should too, young man."

Thor piped up,"I did?" He questioned as politely as possible.

Poseidon nodded in confirmation,"Yes, when we walking earlier, you said you would be just fine sharing a room since we're still rebuilding from the war and we don't have any rooms to spare unfortunately. Have you changed your mind, Thor?"

Thor winced practically feeling his father slapping the back of his head all while scolding him viciously,"Don't be rude. You're a guest there!"

Thor pouted a little before shaking his head,"No, Lord Poseidon, i'm fine with it."

Triton flailed his arms about wildly,"Well I'm not!"

Poseidon cuffed him on the back of the head,"Too bad. You'll just have to deal with it," He turned back to Thor as Triton stormed out of the room in a huff.

He couldn't help but wince when the throne rooms grand doors slammed shut, signaling Triton's leave.

Poseidon grinned awkwardly to Thor while running a smooth hand through raven locks,"More than a thousand years old and still acts like a mortal teenager."

Amphitrite smirked and wrapped a slender arm around his waist,"Who do you think he got it from, hm?"

"Well don't look at me. I'm so mature," He claimed confidently and Thor started to have the sneaking suspicion that they forgot he was there.

She laughed, so unconvinced,"Oh sure, says the guy who still argues with his brothers over who was mommy's favorite."

"All brothers have their scrabbles. You know the saying, "boys will be boys," right, Thor?"

Electric blue eyes widened at being addressed so suddenly,"Oh, yes. Boys will be boys. I had many quarrels with my brothers when i was growing up."

"Brothers? I thought you only had one brother," Poseidon questioned, completely turning to the blonde.

The blonde barely restrained himself from slapping a hand over his mouth, he wasn't supposed to mention the banished one.

"Right, my mistake. I had Loki only."

Poseidon raised an untamed eyebrow but accepted the hasty answer,"Okay."

He shook his head and stood up straight,"Now that everyone's been introduced i think it's finally time to say it," He breathed in a large gulp of air. . . water? and continued.

"Thor Odinson, Welcome to Atlantis."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.


End file.
